Monique Deveraux
Monique Deveraux was a witch. She is the daughter of Jane-Anne Deveraux and the niece of Sophie Deveraux. She was chosen to take part in The Harvest along with three other witches including her former best friend, Davina Claire. In Crescent City, after being resurrected, Monique killed Sophie for not believing in the witch community's ability to take back New Orleans and rid it of Klaus and the other vampires, and was then seen joining Celeste and the other resurrected witches. Monique is a member of the Deveraux Family. History Early Life Monique Deveraux was born to Jane-Anne as a result of a teenaged pregnancy. She grew up aware of her witch legacy and was best friends with Davina until her death. Jane-Anne had prepared her daughter for the Harvest once the Elders voted yes for it. The Originals Series Season One In Sinners and Saints, Monique was one of four witches along side Davina, to be used in The Harvest. The four girls were manipulated into thinking they would be put in limbo until their resurrection but their throats were slit. Then Marcel's group attacked the witches, during this time Agnes slits Monique's throat passing the powers on to Davina. The only one that mourned her death was her aunt, Sophie Deveraux. Her mother, Jane-Anne Deveraux, saw it as an honor. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Sophie placed her body along with two other dead girls at the cemetery awaiting for Davina to be sacrificed, once Davina was sacrificed Sophie as the elder awaited for them to be resurrected but they didn't. It seemed Sabine hijacked the powers from The Harvest and resurrected three dead Witches whom happened to be possessed by Celeste Marie Helene Dubois. In Crescent City, Monique is resurrected after the death of Papa Tunde, after screaming for help, she uses magic to birst out of her tomb, to be greeted by Celeste Marie Helene Dubois. Later, she is reuinted with her aunt; Sophie. She and Sophie talk back at Sophie's restaurant, where Monique asks what happened to her mother, and whether or not Sophie had faith in the harvest. Marcel comes and asks Sophie to find the other ressurected witches, so that Marcel can kill them, and ressurect Davina. While at first opposed, Monique convinces her to do it. During the process however, Klaus kidnaps her, and threatens to murder her with the blade the witches intended for him, if Bastianna does not show herself and undo the hex that was placed on Father Kieran. However, Marcel comes, and, due to his views on child abuse, fights Klaus. While Klaus beats him, Sophie appears and grabbes, the knife, shoving it through Klaus' heart. While he collapses in agony, Sophie takes Monique and runs. While prepared to leave, Monique reavels that she does not want to. She condemns her aunt for not believing in the harvest, before killing her, stating that she will help cleanse the city of vampries, before leaving with Celeste, Bastianna, and Genevieve. In Long Way Back From Hell, Monique is shown burying her Aunt Sophie along with, what could be assumed as, other witches when Elijah interrupts the ceremony. While everyone else there was afraid of him and stared running from him, Monique stared boldly at him, telling him that he is interrupting her "Aunt Sophie's consecration" and that she was a "casualty of war", hinting that she still feels no remorse about killing her aunt. After receiving threats from Elijah regarding the whereabouts of his siblings, Monique told Elijah that she had something to tell him from Celeste. She proceeds to place a riddle spell, a spell which according to Marcel, witches use to teach children a lesson, upon Elijah which cause names to appear all over his body. It revealed later that these names are actually all the names of those of whom were possessed by Celeste throughout the centuries. She then tells Elijah that in order to find his siblings, he must "follow the path she (Celeste) left for you". In Le Grand Guignol, Monique is seen laying on the ground chanting and talking with "The Ancestors", then Elijah shows up to meet her, she tells him that once order is restored, his kind won't be allowed to enter Lafayette Cemetary. Elijah tells her that the day has not come yet and tells her like her mother his mother were also a Witch, and because of his family her magic now flows in all Witches. Elijah then tells her not to trust Celeste Dubois and that she is not helping the witches. Monique dosen't believe him and tells him she has the "Faith", and soon she will kill herself to bring her magic back into the earth. Elijah then gives her a spell from Esther's grimoire to convince Monique and to see if Celeste is telling the truth or not. Later, when Celeste proves she isn't helping the witches, but only for her own gain, she kills herself and goes to her original body. Monique did the spell from Esther's grimoire's so that Celeste would return to her own body, she then comes to see Elijah and points to the crypt where Celeste is to him. In Moon Over Bourbon Street, after Marcellus Gerard is exiled by both Elijah and Klaus, the witches during the course of the coming weeks begins to attack the vampires in anger, Monique is seen attacking a daywalker. One month later Monique is seen with the two other Harvest girls, Davina Claire and Abigail doing small spells to revive some roses. When Davina fails and cannot bring her rose back, Monique retorts that she is a Harvest girl and she should be able to, but since she came back, she can't. Monique later tells Davina that maybe she doesn't belong with the Witches and then tells her maybe she never belonged with them. Later the Witches are invited At the party caused by the Mikaelson brothers at The Abattoir, Monique comes at the part with Davina, Abigail and Genevieve. Davina sees that a Werewolf is looking at and she smiles, Monique sees it and when the Werewolf Oliver comes to Davina and tells she is pretty and when he is about to ask for the name about girl who like to dance, Davina is about to awnser, but Monique comes between them and takes Oliver from Davina and dances with herself. Hours later after the party, Monique comes back to the room where they revived their roses and when she enters she is shocked to see that Davina has revived all the roses in the room. In The Big Uneasy, she's doing a spell together with Davina and Abigail when she gets a vision from the ancestors. They tell her that it's time for Genevieve to die so that the Harvest will be completed. Monique informs Genevieve about her vision together with a few other witches. Genevieve agrees, but first she wants to steal Esther's Grimoire so that the New Orleans witches can use her spells. At the feast of the blessings Monique and the other Harvest girls are in a parade. They all show their power, Monique by shaking the earth, Abigail by creating wind and Davina by lighting the fireworks. Later at the feast Genevieve asks Monique if something is wrong. Monique tells her that everyone is there to praise the witches, but she doesn't understand what Davina has done to prove herself worthy. Genevieve simply responds by saying that Davina is a Harvest girl just like Monique. However Monique doesn't agree, she has lost her mother and aunt, Davina has done nothing but stand in their way. Genevieve says Davina just needs a little lesson. Everyone is allowed to give a gift to the Harvest girls, in exchange they will receive a blessing and no gift shall be denied. When the vampires attack the people at the feast because of Marcel's message, she and the other Harvest girls are escorted outside. Later on she tells Genevieve that she failed the community and that the ancestors don't care about Genevieve's excuses. Monique takes a knife and uses a spell that makes Genevieve collapse. While she's casting the spell she gets another vision from the ancestors. They tell her that Genevieve is allowed to live in exchange for the life of Klaus and Hayley's daughter. In'' A Closer Walk With Thee, she is seen walking with Genevieve, Abigail and Davina talking about spirits and how the Ancestors exist in a different plane than the others. She tells Genevieve they need to kill the baby and is scolded by Genevieve. She is seen talking with Abigail and Davina about holding a seance to speak to Timothy, and says that's for fake witches. She is soon seen casting a spell on Hayley and causes her die briefly. She is yet again scolded by Genevieve when she tells her they can use the baby for more power once it is born. In The Battle of New Orleans, she is seen briefly at the end when Hayley is going into labor and is told that they can use the baby's witch power once it is born. In ''From a Cradle to a Grave, Monique, Genevieve and Abigail deliver Hope Mikaelson. When Klaus tries to stop them from harming his child, Monique and Abigail use their power to pin him to the wall. Once Hope is born, Monique kills Hayley by slitting her throat. The witches then return to the City of the Dead to perform the sacrifice. Monique tells Abigail that they may need to kill Genevieve after the baby dies because then, they would get Cassie back and the four Harvest girls would finally be reunited. As the three witches prepare for the sacrifice, Klaus, Elijah, and a transitioning Hayley arrive to stop them. Monique and Abigail join forces and call on the full power of the Ancestors buried in the cemetery to stop the Originals. However, Abigail is killed by Klaus while Genevieve fights Hayley. Monique tries to complete the sacrifice and uses her power to prevent Klaus and Elijah from reaching her by conjuring a wall of flames between the alter and them. At that moment however, Marcel kills Monique using a dark object called the Devil's Star (which is a shruiken that inflicts a thousand cuts to anyone hit by it). Personality Not much is known about her, but Monique seems to be a very kind and obedient child as she listened to her mother about The Harvest. After her resurrection she'd become cold and dedicated to her cause. Due to her death, she was united with the ancestral spirits who molded her into a weapon for the witches to reclaim the quarter from the vampires. She was heartless enough to kill her aunt and was visibly unshaken by her actions. Her faith in nature has changed her from an innocent girl into a religious soldier for the world order. Nevertheless, Monique seems to have some honour, as when Elijah told her that Sabine was not a real believer and that she would not release the power she had gained from the Harvest back into the Earth, she gave him the benefit of the doubt and used her magic to make sure that, if and when she used the body jump spell, she would return to her own remains and not be able to escape her death at Elijah's hands. Also, Monique seems to harber a hatred for Davina, born out of the fact that Davina had worked against the witches at every turn. She is also quite hypocritical as she claims to have lost her aunt when she was the one to kill her and she also planned to kill Genevieve once Hope Mikaelson's sacrifice was completed, defiying the Ancestors' decree that Genevive could live despite her fanatical devotion to them. Physical Appearance Monique is an attractive girl with a strong resemblance to her mother and aunt. She has long dark brown hair, brown eyes and thin eyebrows. Powers and Abilities Since returning from the dead, Monique Deveraux has displayed a considerable amount of power and skill. She was able to easily kill her aunt by making her bleed profusely from every orifice. She was also able to cast a Devinette on Elijah Mikaelson. She has knowledge on spells that allow her to communicate with the ancestors. She even restored a dead rose to life. Her most note-worthy feats as a Harvest girl (so far) were casting a spell from Esther's grimoire that forcibly sent the spirit of Celeste Dubois into her original body and almost killing Hayley Marshall with a curse she cast on a poppet. *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Special Psychic Gift: '''Monique has the ability to discern whether someone is lying or not. This is shown when Monique detects Marcel is telling the truth. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Name *'Monique''' is a female given name, the original form of Monica. It has also been regularly used in English speaking countries since at least the 1950s. It means advisor. *'Deveraux' is one of many alternate spellings of the French surname Deveraux, which is of Norman origin and means "of Évreux", a town in Normandy, France. Appearances The Originals S1 *''Sinners and Saints'' (flashback) *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' (corpse only) *''Crescent City'' *''Long Way Back From Hell'' *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Moon Over Bourbon Street'' *''The Big Uneasy'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' *''The Battle of New Orleans'' *''From a Cradle to a Grave '' Trivia *Marcel mentioned that he was against child abuse and killed Jane Anne by slitting her throat, the same way her daughter died during the Harvest because Jane Anne did nothing as a parent to save her daughter's life. *No one has ever mentioned Monique's father. *Monique and Davina seemed to be very close as Davina mentioned that she has only considered Tim and Monique her friends in Sinners and Saints. *Before The Harvest, she was best friends with Davina Claire. *She is brought back to life in Crescent City. *It stated by Monique that the witch ancestors including her own ancestors manipulated her to believe that she should kill her aunt as she was a non-believer, therefore she had to die. *In Long Way Back From Hell, Monique performs a spell that leaves tattoos of various names all over Elijah’s body, declaring it a gift from Celeste. *In Moon Over Bourbon Street it becomes clear that Monique is no longer best friends with Davina. *In The Big Uneasy she gets two visions from the ancestors. In the first one the ancestors tell her that it's time for Genevieve to die so that the Harvest is completed. In the second vision the ancestors tell her that Genevieve is allowed to stay alive in exchange for the life of Hope Mikaelson. *In The Big Uneasy it is implied that even if she killed her aunt she misses her and considered that Davina didn't sacrifice enough unlike herself who lost all her family - her mother and aunt. *Monique beholds Ancestral Element Earth, while Davina beholds Ancestral Element Fire, Abigail beholds Ancestral Element Wind, and Cassie beholds Ancestral Element Water. Gallery Monique TO 1x05.jpg Monique2.jpg Monique3.jpg Monique4.jpg Monique5.jpg Monique6.jpg Monique7.jpg Monique8.jpg Monique 2 TO 1x05.jpg Crescent1.jpg Crescent7.jpg monique-deveraux.jpg Crescent9.jpg Crescent10.jpg Crescent39.jpg picture-135.png Crescent41.jpg Crescent53.jpg Crescent63.jpg Crescent66.jpg Crescent67.jpg Crescent71.jpg Crescent72.jpg Crescent93.jpg Crescent95.jpg Mon.jpg Lwb12elijahmonique.jpg Lwb10monique.jpg Lwb9monique.jpg 800px-Crescent67.jpg the_originals_express_from_us_s1_ep14_1940996605.jpg safeimag.jpg Screenshot (91).png Monique.png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (1).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (2).png TO Season 1, Episode 18 Capture (3).png Oliver-monique-and-davina.jpg monique-115.jpg MoniqueDeve.png monique-episode-20.jpg The.originals.s01e22.480p.hdtv.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 03.09 -2014.05.17 06.33.01-.jpg moniquedeveraux.jpg the-originals-02.jpg Moniquedeverauxx.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Deveraux Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Coven Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts